


Across generations

by midnight_diamond17



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Iroh (Avatar) loves Tea, One Shot, Past Aang/Katara (Avatar), Probably been done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_diamond17/pseuds/midnight_diamond17
Summary: Jinora was wandering the spirit world, trying to help bring balance in place of Korra. She meets a man who knew her grandfather, Avatar Aang, and has a nice chat with him.
Relationships: Jinora/Kai (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Across generations

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot has probably been done but here’s my attempt at it. This would be set probably a little over a year after the season three finale of Legends of Korra.
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters in this one shot are owned by Nickelodeon

Jinora ran her hands over the grasses of the spirit world, trying to find Korra’s spirit possibly. She knew that it would be unlikely to, but she still searched for her older friend. After a half hour of searching, Jinora realized she was desperately lost. She was about to head back to her world, when she heard someone approach her.

“Who’s there?” Jinora asked. She put up her hands to prepare for a fight, even without bending. She then got a second look, and realized it was an old man. An old man who looked like the portraits of Iroh the first Jinora had seen before. “Wait, are you Iroh?”

“Yes I am young airbender. Who might you be.” Iron had a kind and questioning look on his face. Jinora backed down and approached him.

“I’m Jinora, the granddaughter of Avatar Aang.” Iroh raised his eyebrows, but didn’t look shocked at that. Jinora knew he had met her dad and aunt and uncle before he moved on, so it couldn’t have been a big shock that she was Aang’s grandchild.

“Ah, I’ve known Aang since he was a kid, into his adulthood, and even into his next lifetime, with Korra.” Iroh muttered at Jinora. Jinora was more than pleased to learn more about her grandfather.

“Can you tell me more about my grandfather, please?” Jinora pleaded. It was immature, but Jinora wanted to know more than the books, and about the times before he was a parent.

“I knew your grandfather since he was probably your age. I saw him mature from a child to the Avatar the world needed.” Iroh looked beyond Jinora, at something else, lost in memory. “You have the tattoos of an airbending master I see?” Jinora touched her tattoos and ran her hand through her growing brown hair.

“I’m the youngest master ever, since my grandfather.” Jinora bragged “I’m also the first master initiated with a proper ceremony in over a 170 years, because we finally have new airbenders.” 

“Intresting. Say, why don’t we grab some tea, and I’ll tell you more about your grandfather and you can tell me more about the new airbenders. I learned a little from Korra, but not much.” Jinora walked over with Iroh to where he lived in the spirit world, explaining more and more about the new airbenders, the culture, how they learned, and what the new airbenders were like and how they affected her personally.

“And I got a boyfriend too, Kai!” Iroh laughed at that.

“You know, your grandfather met Katara at your age. But I assume you know that.” Jinora nodded. Katara told her stories about falling in love with her grandpa when she was younger.

“Say, I know my grandfather defeated Ozai and restored balance to the world, the stuff you read in books, but what was he really like?”

Iroh described his adventures, and of Aang, Katara, her great uncle Sokka, Zuko, Toph, and even her great aunt Suki.“Well at first I was hunting him, with my nephew Zuko. But soon, my nephew grew to see the avatar as more than a prize, and became friends with him. I saw him, and while I wanted to help Zuko, I knew the world needed an avatar. Aang’s journey from immature child to fully realized Avatar, mimics my nephews as he became fire lord.”

“Wow that’s so cool. Lord Zuko seemed really nice the times I’ve met him.” Jinora added. She took a sip from her tea. “He was at my airbending masters ceremony.”

“That’s another thing. Zuko’s ancestors wiped out the air nomads, and that was one of Aang’s biggest regrets. I’m sure if Aang could see what the airbenders have become, and of you, the youngest airbending master, younger than the avatar himself.”

“You really think he would be proud of me?” Jinora questioned. She knew he probably would, but still had doubt in her mind.

“Absolutely.” Iroh clarified with such certainty. For a while longer, spirits congregated around them as they drank tea. They made more small talk, about the past and the present, about the airbenders, technology, and Korra even came up. It was then that Jinora noticed the time. Jinora finished her tea and prepared to head out of the spirit world.

“Shoot I really better be going. I have a family that’s probably worried about me. I’ll tell Zuko hello for you next time I see him.” Iroh looked more than happy at the fact Jinora would tell his nephew about this at some point.

“Goodbye Jinora. It was wonderful to meet you, and be informed more about what’s going on in the physical world right now.” Jinora waved goodbye, before transferring her consciousness back into her physical body.


End file.
